I'm Not the Knight, You are
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: His name might have been Knight, but he wasn't one, no that was Logan, his knight in shining armor. Kogan.


I wish there was somewhere there for me when my parents fough...so I made Logan be there for Kendall.

"YOUR A FUCKING LOSER! YOU DONT GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOUR KIDS! YOU THINK I SHOULD WORSHIP YOU OR SOMETHING FOR FUCKING TAKING YOUR KIDS TO SCHOOL, LIKE YOUR SUPPOSED TOO!"

Kendall closed his eyes as the tears fell down his cheeks, he pulled Katie harder to his chest, covering her ears with his own so she didnt have to hear there parents going back and forth, the little girls tears falling onto his shirt.

"YOU WORHTLESS BITCH! LIKE YOU EVER FUCKING DO ANYTHING!"

Kendall flinched at his fathers harsh words, what he really wanted was to bust threw the door and tackle his father to the floor, punching him until he went out, but he couldnt do that, he had to protect his sister, who was whimpering into his chest.

"Its okay Katie." Kendall whispered, covering her ears harder so she didnt hear what came next, the sound of skin slapping against skin.

His father hitting his mother, and then the sound of her hitting him back just as hard.

Kendalls eyes burnend as he sqeezed his eyes shut as tight as he could, willing the tears not to fall, he couldnt show his sister he was weak, no matter how much he wanted to fall apart and sob and whimper and cry.

He wanted to be in Katie's place right then, he wanted someone to hold him tight against there chest and hide his ears from the terrible world, kissing the top of his head and telling him everything would be all right.

"YOU STUPID SELFISH COCKSUCKER! ALL YOU WANT IS PUSSY, YU CHEATING PEICE OF SHIT!"

Kendall's lips clamped shut to cut off the whimper that almost let itself out, he wouldnt allow it, he was Kendall Knight and he didnt show weakness not to anyone but one person,  
>and that one person wasnt here, so Kendall was gonna suck it up and let Katie be the weak on, she was only a little girl, she needed him.<p>

"WELL YOU AINT GIVEN ME ANY! WHY CANT I GET IT SOMEWHERE ELSE!"

Kendall cringed at the disturbing images and words flowed threw his mind, they were discusting and nasty, words that Kendall would never use in his life time, sex was supposed to be about love, sharing your love with that one special person that you where meant for, it wasnt something you should use to get off, it was about being close to your partner and showing them they where special.

"YOU HEARTLESS PEICE OF SHIT! GETTING BACK TOGETHER WITH YOU WAS THE WORST MISTAKE OF MY LIFE!" Kendalls mom yelled.

Kendall whimpered and then cursed himself silently, but when he looked down Katie's eyes where closed, her hands at her sides, lips twitching and little snores falling from them,  
>Kendall let out a sigh of relief.<p>

He slowly let go of his sister, climbing out of his bed careful not to make any noise so his parents wouldnt be suspicious, he took a pillow and put it next to Katie so she could wrap her arms around it.

Grabbing the blanket at the end of his bed, Kendall threw it over his sisters little body, making sure she was warm and secure, ticking it undr her body a little so she would be safe from the rush of the Minnesota wind she was going to experience in a few moments.

Making sure to jump of the floor board that creaked Kendall walked to his dresser, peeling of his PJ pants and rolling them up in a ball at the top of his dresser, he opened up the draw that held his jeans, grabbing the first pair of skinny jeans before slipping them up his long legs, buttning the pants up.

He didnt bother with switching his shirt, it was just a regular every day gray shirt, he walked to his closet door, careful so he wouldnt slip with his socks, he opened the door slowly and then grabbed his coat, slipping the black material over his arm buttoning it up to his collar bone, he grabbed his hiking boots and put them on as fast as he could,  
>tyeing them before, he made his way over to the window.<p>

He looked back at his sister for a moment, before creeping back over and kissing her forehead.

"I have to go to my Knight." he whispered to her sleeping form.

He walked back to the window and undid the lock, pushing the two ay wondow open, he swung his legs out, holding onto the edge of his window, trusting his feet to dig into the vines going up his house, when he felt his boots dig into secure wholes, he moved his hands and quickly grabbed vines near his head, with his left hand he closed the window, making sure that it didnt lock.

He let out a shaky breath not paying attention to the stray tears that ddanced down his cheeks like little snow flakes in the cool weather. He easily climbed down the side of the house, having done it a bunch of times over the last year or two, the first time he had fallen right on his ass and he had limped to his Knights house.

When he felt his feet hit the ground he let go of the vines, not paying attention to the scratches on his palms, it almost felt good the way it stung, but that was in his history, he had stopped, just for his knight, because he had made him happy and feel safe.

His boots smashing against the frozen grass, making him whimper, sending one more look back to his house, Kendall was off, running as fast as possible down the street almost slipping on ice several time, he ran and he ran and ran until he got where he wanted to be, where he NEEDED to be.

The several street had been hard on his breathing and his ribs hurt as he hunched over in the back yard of the homey light blue house, Kendall gasped for breath, wanting to breath properly before he made his way up the tree on the back of the house.

Once he could breath again he was walking up to the large, oak tree, jumping so his claes sunk into the lowest branch, he hoisted himself up branch after branch, he had done this so many time, he could do it with his eyes closed and without any arms, his movements where cat-like as he made his way up the tree, not moving one leaf by the time he got the the middle, he swallowed back a whimper as he threw his torso out so he could hit his fist against the glass window.

He did it was quiet as possible, lips still slammend shut, he wouldnt cry until he was in his arms, he wouldnt let go, anyone could see him out here, but in there it was only him and no one else.

After a moment Kendall heard movement threw the window and then the curtain was being drawn out, the brown eyes not surprised to see him there but sad all the same.

He opened the window and held his arms out, allowing the blonde to hop into them, pulling the boy into his room swiflty, making sure he didnt get hurt all the same, the boy pushed him onto the bed before closing the window and then the curtain.

Kendall looked up from the bed to look into those brown eyes as his own green eyes filled with tears.

"Are you okay?" Logan whispered.

Kendall shock his head as he kicked off his shoes and stripped off his coat and pants, so he was in his black boxer briefs and gray T-shirt, he held his arms out to Logan in a helpless manor, the older at once crawling in and taking Kendall into his arms.

Kendall let go finally, sobbing quietly into Logans neck, letting himself be weak for once and showing how vulnearable he was for once, Logan held him as close as possible, whispering words of comfort, the words that he craved more than anything in the world, and then the sweet kisses that Logan put on top of his head.

A whimper escaping his lip as he tried to hide forever into Logans neck, wanting to disapear into Logan, his Knight, and to never get out again.

"Its okay baby." Logan whispered into his ear, rubbing Kendalls back softly.

"I love you." Kendall croaked out.

Logans kissed his forehead, and held him closer to him.

"I love you too,baby, I love you so much."

Logan knew thoose where the words that Kendall needed so he gladly gave them to him, meaning every sound that came from his mouth.

"Forever right?" Kendall whispered.

"And ever." Logan whispered against his lips, he gave Kendall a sweet, comforting kiss, one he knew he needed more than anything, Kendalls own lips moving desperalty against his as he sobbed into the kiss, wanting Logan to never let him go.

Logan wasnt planning on ever letting go anyways.

When they parted Kendall looked up at Logan with teary eyes, guilt crossing his face as he noticed how tired Logan looked.

"I'm sorry for waking you up." Kendall whispered, bitting his trembling lip.

Logan cupped his face and wipped the salty tears off the beautiful face of his boyfriend and best friend.

"I'd go the rest of my life without sleep if you needed be too." Logan whispered tenderly.

Kendall tried to smile but his lips wobbled and he couldnt, he just pulled Logan closer, wrapping his legs around Logans waist so they where even closer.

"What was it this time?" Logan whispered.

Kendalls head ducked, Logan knew why he came here, it was the only reason he did, so he could be vulnearable, to show how all his parents fighting was reall effectiong him, killing at his soul, and damaging his heart.

"You'd never cheat on me right?" Kendall whispered, with tear filled eyes as his chin trembled.

"Never." Logan vowed.

Kendall nodded, his breath hitching as Logan pulled him closer, the blonde getting lost in the strong body and soft skin.

This was were he always wanted to be for the rest of his life, in his own little castle that was made Logans arms, his own sweet bed as perfect for a princess that was really Logans double bed that was made for one person, and then his Knight, his knight and shining armer, he wasnt like the regular ones, he wasnt as brave or strong, but he was smart and sweet, and that was Logan Mitchell for you.

Logan was his. His Knight. Better then any fairy tale Knight or prince, and better then the ones in history.

His name might have been Knight Francis KNIGHT, but he wasnt the Knight, not in the less. Hortense Logan Phillip Mitchell was.

"I love you my Knight." Kendall told Logan, making Logan smile at him.

Logan sweeped some hair out of his eyes.

"And I love you my prince." Logan whispered, kissing his placing a tender kiss to his lower lip.

Kendall layed his head on Logans chest, as Logan rested his own on top of Kendalls head.

And then in the arms of his Knight Kendall fell asleep, protected by everything and everyone, in the castle that was Logans arms, with his Knight.

I hope you all liked this and tell me if you did.  
>This helped me get some hurt feelings out.<br>Lots of Love,  
>Sarah<p>


End file.
